Recently, a communication terminal such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like combining a function of a portable terminal and a function of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is a developing trend in consumer devices. The smart phone or the tablet PC has a large memory and a high performance Central Processing Unit (CPU) compared to a conventional memory and CPU, and an Operating System (OS) for supporting various application executions, a voice/data communication, a PC interlocking, and the like.
There are many cases of connecting and using a separate input-output device in using the smart phone or the tablet PC. Especially, external devices such as a BLUETOOTH communication based BLUETOOTH headset, BLUETOOTH hands-free, BLUETOOTH speaker, BLUETOOTH keyboard, BLUETOOTH mouse, BLUETOOTH game pad, and the like have been developed. The external device periodically transmits data to a host function of the smart phone, the tablet PC, and the like through BLUETOOTH communication, and the host device receives data through BLUETOOTH communication and processes the received data.
The external device which performs BLUETOOTH communication with the host device transmits and receives a signal by various communication profile standards, respectively. For example, a mouse, a keyboard, a game pad, and the like may be based on a Human Interface Device (HID) profile, an audio speaker may be based on an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP), a hands-free device may be based on Hands Free Profile (HFP), and a headset may be based on a Head Set Profile (HSP).
Meanwhile, in a communication technology between the host device and the external device, an external device (hereinafter, referred to as an “HID device”) that performs BLUETOOTH communication through an HID profile has been recently designed as a universal device, due to the nature of the external device, so that providing a specific service by a service provider has become difficult. For example, a scheme in which a user manually and directly operates and controls a device so as to change a service is provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.